lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 622
Report #622 Skillset: Druidry Skill: Thornlash Org: Hartstone Status: Rejected Jul 2011 Furies' Decision: While we do not necessarily disagree with the 'problem' outlined, we note that there has been some sentiment that druids want to move away from relying on thornlash so it is curious why there is a movement to strengthen it. We feel any significant upgrade should focus on the writhe time. Regarding ignite, we will investigate having ignite on a thorlashed victim cause greater damage/burn levels and possibly stun or throw the victim off balance. Problem: While useful in groups of druids, thornlashing and thornrending pale in comparsion to the synergy of most other guilds, and are group-based skills in a class that dosn't appear to be intended to stack with itself. A few problems plague thornlashes: one, by keeping yourself ablaze, you become essentially immune to thornred, as you cure out of thm on a tic, against guilds (and to lesser extent communes) that are not equipped to really capitalize on ablaze. Two, the intended malus to writhing thornlashes (bleeding) is eradicated with the ease of ignite curing out of all lashes, or having an ally ignite out. Removing that feature would make even two druids together too powerful, a random number seems like a good middle ground. Additionally, when multiple druids are in the same room (that must be forest for thornlashes anyway), in nearly all cases, the time and power spend on thornlashing would be better spent on sap. They can't be done concurrently, but thornlashes will not add to sap sticking capabilities. Solution #1: Remove the feature of ablaze that allows continual and passive curing out of thornlashes. Solution #2: Make ignitning lashes ignite away 1-3 lashes, instead of all. Damage backlash should depend on total lashes, not lashes removed. Solution #3: Re-allow the concurrent usage of sap and thornlashes/thornrend. Player Comments: ---on 7/11 @ 03:50 writes: Solution 3 is nonviable. That combination is disallowed for a very good reason. I prefer solution 1 to solution 2 for reasons of simplicity and making combat less random, but solution 2 is also reasonable. What sort of damage would you be looking at from 1, 2, 3 and 4 thornlashes at ignite? ---on 7/17 @ 14:53 writes: What do you mean re-allow? It was never allowed in the first place! What about ignite (being set aflame) burning out all of the lashes, but the 'flame tick' only removing one lash per? That would encourage actively having to deal with it instead of just letting the tick keep you clean. ---on 7/28 @ 18:05 writes: This is probably my own ignorance but what is the "very good reason" that sap and thornlash can't be used together? It's not as painfully obvious to me as the jinx + choke/aeon limitation for example. I personally don't think allowing them together would make either sap more likely to stick or a thornrend more likely to work but I am probably missing something. I think there needs to be a "lower level" change because the real issue is the effectiveness that enchantments have against druids. Perhaps an affliction that either protected sap/thornlash from other's enchantments or something to punish them for being ablaze? The latter might make ecology too nutty though.